Opening Up
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: A sasusaku oneshot I had written a while back that sucks. Takes place when they're eight.


Somtin i wrote.Bla,bla,bla.

Gaara:BTW RakuraIaro doesn't own Naruto

Me:WTF are u doing here?!

Gaara:uhh...well... -blushes-

* * *

Sakura rushed down the streets of the Uchiha compound.She had decided to invite Sasuke,her classmate at the acadamy and crush,to play with her before Ino did.It was summer so there wasn't any classes going on.

When she got to his house she was in awe at how big it was.It was certainly way bigger than hers.

Timidly she knocked on the door and waited.She was about to leave when a boy opened the door.He looked a whole lot like Sasuke,but he was much older and had lines on his face.

"Hello there,"he said."Do you need anything?"

"Umm...is Sasuke home?"

"Yeah I am!"Sasuke wiggled pass his possible big brother.

"Sasuke,"the other person said,"you should ask Mother or Father before you leave the house."

"Aww ok Itachi!Can you wait here Sakura?"

"Yeah!Don't worry about it!"

He went back into the house.Itachi asked,"So you're Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Do you talk with Sasuke often?"

She blushed when he asked this."Uh...not really."

"Ah,I see."

Sasuke came out of the house and declared excitedly,"Dad said I could go!"

"Ok!"

"Have fun ok?"

"Don't worry about me Itachi!You should worry about how to get rid of those wrinkles on your face."

"Hey!"

The two eight year olds ran off laughing.Sakura followed Sasuke out of the Uchiha compound and to the nearby forest just outside the Leaf Village.

"Sasuke,are we really suppose to be here?"

"Don't worry so much Sakura!I come out here all the time."

"Ok...if you say so..."

He looked at her with a concerned look on his face."You're not scared are you?"

"Umm...maybe a little..."

He smiled."Well,don't.Because if anything happens to you then I'll be there."

"...Thanks..."

They went a little ways into the forest.Sakura was about to ask Sasuke if they were lost when he stopped suddenly.

"Were here!"

She gasped.They had come to a treehouse,complete with a slide,telescope,and tire swing.

"Me and brother built this!"the Uchiha said.He sounded excited."Come on!I'll show you around."

Sasuke led Sakura to a rope with a couple of knots in it that was hanging from the bottom of the tree house.

"What's this?"

"The way up."

The Haruno got slightly worried."Sasuke-kun?"

He already had a grip on the rope and was about to climb up,but he stopped."Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"I-I can't...uhh...you know..."

"Climb up a rope?"

"Yeah."She was mortified.

But he smiled."I'll get to the top,then you hold onto this rope while I pull you up."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Brother use to do it to me,so how hard could it be?"

She was about to point out that Itachi was a whole lot older than him,but he had already started to climb.

'Oh no!What if I'm too heavy?What if he's actually ditching me?What if-'Many what if questions rushed through her mind in the space of time it took sasuke to climb to the top.They clogged her mind until she heard him yell,"Hey!Do you have the rope?"

She shook her head to clear her doubts and gripped the rope so hard her knuckles turned white.

Slowly,Sasuke lifted Sakura up.When she reached the top,she quickly got off the rope.

The Uchiha was panting."Man,that was harder than I thought it'd be."

"Was I too heavy?"the Haruno asked worriedly.

"Nah."He stood up."Now that we're up here,what do ya wanna do?"

"Umm...I dunno..."

"Ok...uhh...why don't we play ninja?"

"Ok!"She had no idea he did that.

So the two of them began to pretend that they were on an S-Ranked mission.They were haveing so much fun until they heard a voice yell,"Hey,Sasuke!Mom wants you to come back to the house!"

Sasuke looked over the railing and yelled,"Aww,why Brother?"

"Because it's sunset!"

"Uh-oh!"Sakura exclaimed."I havta be back by sunset!"

He turned around."Oops.guess we lost track of time."He directed his next words to Itachi."We'll be down in a sec!"

He jumped down the rope and began to climb down.Sakura panicked.She couldn't climb down a rope either!

"Sasuke-kun?"she looked down and saw him at the bottom.

He looked up at her,a horror-struck look on his face."Ahh!Sorry Sakura-chan!Hang on I'll be right up."

"No,no!I'll try to come down."

She climbed prechariously down,taking her time without meaning to.

Suddenly her foot slipped of a knot and she lost her footing.The only thing holding onto the rope was her hands,which were slowly slipping.

"Sasuke!"

"Hang on!I'm coming!"

Her hands slipped,and she fell and landed on him.

"OW!"

"ACK!Sorry!Sorry!"

The Haruno jumped off of him.He got up and rubbed his head."Don't worry about it!"

Itachi came up to them."Are you two ok?"

"Of coarse,Brother!"

"Uhh...yeah..."

"Then come on Sasuke."

"Kay!"

Sasuke hugged Sakura and ran to his house.She blushed as he did so,which made Itachi laugh.

"You know,he's never hugged any of his friends before."

"Re-Really?"

"Yep.I think you're causing him to open up."

* * *

yesh it sucks.It seems much better on DA but...ah oh well


End file.
